Pandora
by Dark wovlesdemon
Summary: Neytiri dies instead of Tsu'tey. Eywa decides that Tsu'tey needs a mate. Up For Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Pandora

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar it belongs to James___ Cameron and whoever else came up with it._

___Summary: Neytiri dies instead of Tsu'tey. Eywa decides that Tsu'tey needs a mate. _

___Warning: contains boy x boy don't like don't read _

___Pairings: Tsu'tey x Jake_

___It was a sad day for the Na'vi. They were burring Neytiri. The Na'vi were still trying to get all the all the humans to leave Pandora. Tsu'tey had just been found, he was in really bad shape. They were worried that they would not have their leader. Jake had been the one to find him. He had gone out hunting for food, when he heard moaning. Natural he went to investigate. _

_"__Tsu'tey" yelled Jake. Tsu'tey just moaned again. Jake tired to get him up but he was too far gone. Jake was really worried that he wouldn't make it in time to save him so he called the Turok. When Jake landing he started yelling for help. _Mo'at was the first to get there. She pulled Tsu'tey down and got others to help her carry him to the healing place. Later after everything had calmed down and they were all sure Tsu'tey was going to survive, Jake went and talked to Mo'at. Jake wanted to know if Tsu'tey was ok.

Mo'at said "Tsu'tey will be fine. He will have to take up the duties of chief soon, however he will need a strong mate so that he can have an heir."

"Wasn't Neytiri supposed to be his mate?" Jake questioned.

"Yes she was, but she mated with, but Eywa has a plan don't worry Jakesully." She said. After she stated this Jake turned to wake off but half way out the tent he collapsed."

"I'm sorry Jakesully, but Eywa has a plain for you and you cannot ignore it. You are to be his mate and produce his heir. It won't be easy but you are they only one strong enough to be given this task. Please don't not fret you shell be happy for your sacrifices Eywa promises." Mo'at pleaded with the unconscious Jake. Meanwhile Jake was talking with Neytiri in his dream.

"Jake you're going to change. Eywa has decided that you are the right person for Tsu'tey. Jake before you say anything I know that you and he never really got along but that was because of me. So please give him a chance he really is a good mate for you." explained Neytire

"Neytiri I have to tell you something. I never really liked you l … l

Hahaha cliffy for you

Review and tell me how you liked it and ill right more k


	2. Chapter 2

Cheapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything put the plot of the story.

Sorry if my spelling isn't perfect I failed spelling in middle school, so anyone want to be my beta.

* * *

Last time:

"Jake you're going to change. Eywa has decided that you are the right person for Tsu'tey. Jake before you say anything I know that you and he never really got along but that was because of me. So please give him a chance he really is a good mate for you." explained Neytire

"Neytiri I have to tell you something. I never really liked you l … l

This time:

"Neytiri I have to tell you something. I never really liked you l … l, I'm, well that is I, sign, I'm gay or whatever you call it here. Ok, I don't, didn't I'm just I'm sorry please don't be mad at me. I tried to tell you but you just didn't listen and I tried to tell you I really did but you didn't listen" cried Jake

"Jake I don't know what to say, but I kind of figured that you were not as you were. You were always looking at Tsu'tey with I do not know how to describe what I saw but it was maybe longing. I know not, but I'm sorry I didn't say anything I guess I was being selfish. I wanted something no one else had something new I just didn't want to believe it so I ignored it but imp not going be selfish anymore Jake go and do what you want. But I have to tell you what Eywa told me. Jake you will face many hardships but you will be happy in the end. Your body's going to change but that's so you can have Tsu'tey's heir. Please be happy. Bye Jake" Neytiri told Jake as she left. While Jake's body was changing Mo'at was talking to Tsu'tey.

"Tsu'tey Eywa has a plain for you and Jake, and you must respect it, For Jake it to be you new mate. I know that you may not like it but Jake is the only one how is strong enough to have the next Chief of the Na'vi ." pleaded Mo'at

"I understand Mo'at, and I will try to make peace with Jake." Replied Tsu'tey. To himself he said "he is rather beautiful just imagine him with child.

The next day Jake woke with a pain in his stomach. Thinking that he was just hungry, because he collapsed before he had lunch the day before. Then he remembered that he had found Tsu'tey, ran to find him. He went to Mo'at first, thinking that he would be there, he wasn't. Jake final found Tsu'tey eating with the rest of the na'vi ,

"Tsu'tey" Jake yelled excitedly.

"Thank you for finding me, Jake. I'm happy that it was you and not some other predator." Tsu'tey replied with a hug.

"Jake sit with me" commanded Tsu'tey. Blushing Jake did as he was told.

* * *

A/N: I know its not very long, sorry but its longer then chapter 1. So tell me what you think of this chapter. If it's a little spacey its cause I was watching Jonan Hex and typing sorry again

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Last time: "Tsu'tey" Jake yelled excitedly.

"Thank you for finding me, Jake. I'm happy that it was you and not some other predator." Tsu'tey replied with a hug.

"Jake sit with me" commanded Tsu'tey. Blushing Jake did as he was told.

* * *

This time:

As Jake sat down the Na'vi started talking about what was going to happen to the tribe. Some of the other tribes were coming to visit. The clans were coming together for the first time in many years. They were going to figure out what they were going to do about all the destruction the humans had caused.

Jake when you're down we have to talk to Moat. Stated Tsu'tey

Why, Jake questioned.

Cause she will have to explain to you what Eywa has planned for the future and because just wants to talk to you. Tsu'tey replied.

Do you know what she wants to talk about Tsu'tey? Jake once again questioned.

Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but it is for Moat to tell you what Eywa has planned for you and your future. Said Tsu'tey

I wish you would just tell me, please. Jake grumbled to himself.

After Jake was done they headed over to see Moat. When they got there Moat started to tell Jake about is new destiny. Jake was about to explain that Neytiri had already explained everything to him. As he opened his mouth to explain he grabbed his stomach and moaned in pain.

Jake what's wrong? Asked Tsu'tey

I don't know. Jake groaned in pain. Then he collapsed

* * *

Sorry I haven't written anymore then this but I've been busy with my English report but ill try to update more often k

Read and Review I like knowing what you think about the story


	4. Chapter 4

So I don't have much time for this story anymore casuse my teachers are loading my class up with work and my laptop is acting up so im going to put this story up for adoption. Sorry I really wanted to finish the story but class work comes first and its my final year in school so I want to graduate and be done so im not gonna be able to work on this story anymore

Dark wolvesdemon


End file.
